


A Study in Backlit Bed Head

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Cheating mention, Instagram, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has to be in New York.  Zach's all alone.  It only makes sense that they'd spend a little time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Backlit Bed Head

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a crack head. But Chris looked so happy today... and Zach looked so tired. 
> 
> So...yeah. Like I said..I'm a crack head. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Chris woke up with a big hairy animal on his chest. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the same one he’d had on his chest last night, but he pet Noah all the same and could swear he was smiling back at him. 

He pet the dog then turned over. Zach was already on his phone. 

“Morning.” He says, starting to move closer as Zach stands up. Chris waits while he snaps a picture. When he gets back into bed, Chris jumps on him.

“Chris. I’m doing something.” Zach says, skirting a good morning kiss. Chris sighs and falls back over to his side of the bed. 

Only...it’s not his side of the bed. It’s Miles’. Chris’ head is lying on his pillow, his books are on the night table. Chris can even feel the tiny grooves that he couldn’t quite fit into. 

But Miles isn’t around. He’s god knows where. Chris had a legitimate reason to be in New York, and Zach had responded immediately when he had texted him. So they’d found just a little time to share again. 

“Do you want breakfast?” Chris asks. Zach is still on his phone. 

“Do you have time?” 

“No. But I could probably squeeze in a coffee.” Chris says. It was still dark outside, but Zach was right, he really did need to leave. 

“Not the way you take it.” Chris raises an eyebrow. 

“Are you complaining about how I take it?” He asks. 

“You know that’s not what I meant, Pine.” 

“So that’s a no?” 

“No on how you take it, and no on coffee.” Chris rolls on top of Zach, prying his eyes away from his precious phone. “What?”

“A kiss good morning, I at least deserve that, don’t I?” Zach relents, kisses him. Satiated, Chris hops up and starts searching for the clothes Zach had ripped off him the night before.

“What are you doing?” Chris asks as he pulls on yesterday’s underwear with only a little bit of cringing.

“If you had an instagram, you’d get to know.” He says, getting up already listing the things he has to do after Pine leaves. Take a shower, wash the sheets, clean up the wine glasses in the living room. 

But then Chris is standing there, all smiles in last night’s clothes, and for a minute everything racing through Zach’s mind stops. He walks out to the kitchen and pulls out the french press and sits with Pine for the 10 minutes he has before he has to literally run downstairs. 

He doesn’t touch his phone again until Chris is long gone. When he does, he pushes send on the picture and waits for comments to start flooding in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Crackheads.


End file.
